


Good While It Lasted

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always knew it was temporary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good While It Lasted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [seventh porn battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html), prompt: temporary.

She always knew it was temporary. What she has with Evan was never meant to last. Teyla only wished she could change the circumstances.

They first became lovers while she was pregnant. Jennifer had told her that her hormones would cause her to become…aroused. Evan was checking on her after the incident with the Wraith ship. She seduced him. He was a patient and thoughtful lover.

When Kanaan came back into her life she tried to make it work with him. But they had changed so much. She turned to Evan again. He comforted her. She used him. He didn’t seem to mind.

She never expected to fall in love with him. Teyla knew he felt the same. Evan was always bringing something for Torren or dropping by to see how she was. They never said the words, it was too complicated.

Now they were on Earth, but Teyla was going back. She was needed by her people. Torren was in Pegasus. He wouldn’t ask her to stay, she wouldn’t ask him to find out if she could. So instead they had a final night in the city.

Under the stars he kissed her, gently lowering her to the floor of the balcony. She slowly removed his clothes, taking in every inch of his body with her eyes. The warm breeze hardened her nipples and Teyla shivered in anticipation. Evan trailed his tongue down her throat. He licked at her breasts, teasing her.

“Evan, please.”

“Shh, let me do this slowly.”

The underlying reality of this last time between them went unspoken. She relaxed in his arms, memorizing this night for when she was back on New Athos. He touched her, stroked her, and tasted her, bringing her to the brink of pleasure. When he finally entered her she cried out. Evan moved within her. He brought her to orgasm again and again before reaching his own. Their mutual cries faded over the bay.

As they lay there, bodies pressed together, she tried to convince herself that temporary was a good thing. By morning she almost believed it.

 


End file.
